


tux paint

by falterth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Everything's for sale. EVERYTHING. If I had a sister, Gen, I work for Belethor at the general goods store, marked completed but might still add chapters, none of this art is actually good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falterth/pseuds/falterth
Summary: now i will showcase my artistic superioritySHADOW THE HEDGEHOG





	1. james bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a new cat


	2. i know what vaporwave is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shut up. this is vaporwave


	3. the ultimate life form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he fucked your wife


	4. fuck the noise im so lit and cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tux paint is a goddamn blessing


	5. i work for belethor, at the general goods store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come by belethor's shop


	6. get in loser we're going to belethor's general goods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trip to the market + belethors general goods


	7. i own a cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> living with sami, Glutton Cat


	8. omg omg omg omg omg omg omg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is time for another masterpiece


	9. CHEMISTRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i fail my chemistry test. this was a real fucking question


End file.
